Hansei Uchiha
, was a member of the famed Uchiha clan during the , preceding the era of hidden villages. He is one of Madara's brothers who died in young age. Background As a child growing up during the war-torn era, Hansei trained hard to achieve the skills of and his two older brothers, as well as being an inspiration to his younger brothers. Even before the age of ten, Hansei already protected the Uchiha clan's temples as well the besides having prematurely awakened the Sharingan. Hansei used to constantly compete with Madara and Izuna in their training. Although Hansei skills were noticeably higher than those of Izuna, he seemed below than Madara, what bothered him, though Hansei never showed such feelings openly. At thirteen, Hansei was sent on a mission to vacate the Kamizuru Clan's secret lab in the Land of Waterfalls and eliminate anyone who opposed him. Upon arriving at the lab he realized it had been abandoned, but the trail of the clan's members was still recent and because of that he decided to follow it. To his surprise he came with an entourage of shinobi escorting a young girl who seemed to be their prisoner. Skillfully, Hansei interposed against the entourage and eliminated them, just ignoring the girl. After eliminating his targets, Hansei introduced himself to the girl (obviously without revealing his last name) and she did the same, presenting as Kanmi. Hansei realized that she was sick and tired and then he took care of her for some time, while returning to the vicinity of Kanmi's house. On the way to Kanmi's house, the two ended up knowing each other better and becoming friends. Hansei noted that Kanmi showed much respect to him for saving her life, yet sometimes she seemed to show an intimacy that Hansei never had with anyone, not even his brothers. Before even saying goodbye to Kanmi, the two had become close friends, and even not knowing anything about their families, they decided they should meet more often to get to know even more. Upon returning to the , Hansei was received by the rest of his clan with many festivities and accolades for his work well done. During the congratulations and celebrations, Tajima Uchiha and the rest of his family received the news that his firstborn (Madara, Hansei and Izuna's eldest brother) had been murdered by the Hagoromo clan. Some time later, still reeling from his older brother's death, Hansei agreed to meet again Kanmi on the river bank that in future would hide the secret passage to Takigakure. Few minutes after arriving to the meeting point, Hansei was surprised by seven shinobi from the who had followed him from the Land of Fire in an attempt to steal his Sharingan. Hansei fought against his enemies as fast as he could, because he feared that Kanmi arrived at the spot while the Shimura clan were still there. Also he could not be defeated because the ruin of the Uchiha clan could happen if his Sharingan fall into the hands of another clan. Although Hansei managed to kill five of his enemies holding them in his genjutsu, the other two remaining enemies managed to to arrest him in the Shimura clan's kinjutsu and wounded him brutally. Although Hansei had not been killed instantly, his injuries were fatal. Before dying, Hansei managed to hurt his killers in one of his traps, which prevented them from stealing his Sharingan. Few minutes later, Kanmi arrived in time to hear his last words, but not enough to prevent him to die. Personality Hansei was a proud and jealous young boy although he had very easily to contain such emotions, instead he always showed to be respectful and helpful (though was not only a falsehood). Even if he did not feel comfortable in knowing that his skills were inferior to Madara's, Hansei had no feeling of rivalry with his brother, always wanting to train more to overcome him. Appearance Hansei had dark-coloured eyes, as well as dark-coloured hair which framed a gaunt-looking face which was further accentuated by his mouth which naturally curled upwards in a similar manner as Tajima, but his hair was longer. He wore the standard Uchiha outfit which consisted of a high-collared, blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on his upper back and blue pants which were wrapped up in bandages at the ends Abilities Hansei was noted to be (in his time) higher than his younger brother Izuna, though still sinned in some requisites, and so he was considered inferior to Madara. Because of this they trained daily to hone their skills, whereas Hansei always trained beyond his two brothers, often alone. Hansei prematurely awakened his Sharingan and as his brothers mastered it at a young age. As much of his branch of the Uchiha clan, Hansei possessed an exceptional domain about his chakra, beyond mastery the Fire Release before even releasing his Sharingan. He also had proficiency in kenjutsu besides having had ease in holding his enemies in the genjutsu generated by his Sharingan. Trivia *''Hansei'' (反省) means reflection. *Hansei's hobby was training with Madara and Izuna. *Hansei's favourite food was makizushi while his least favourite was hijiki. Quotes *(To Izuna Uchiha) "I fight to be able to protect the people I care about. And if I'm able to do this you'll also be, both are able to boil the Uchiha blood that runs in our veins." *(About ) "Our father is the most powerful shinobi I've ever seen in combat. The day he awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan, the Uchiha clan'll undoubtedly take over the hierarchy of clans' top and I want to be by his side when that day comes." *(To Kanmi Kokutan) "We met in the most unusual manner that I could imagine. We're from different countries and I bet my eye that we're from different clans. Even so I already feel that there is a strong bond between us, something that's worth fighting for." *(To Madara Uchiha) "Your eyes can see beyond the shadows, but can't see beyond the lies." *(Last words) "I'm sorry I ruined our meeting... But fighting against these shinobi was something necessary... If I hadn't done that, they probably would have kidnapped you again and probably would have stole my kekkei genkai. Nice to meet you, Kanmi. My name is Hansei Uchiha... and I love you."